The Two Worlds
by Allura1996
Summary: Strange things are happening to Sonic and the others.Will they save the two worlds,or will they die from the demons?Rated T just in case.-Edit: WHY! WHY IS THIS MY MOST POPULAR STORY?IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND IT HAS SOOOO MANY ERRORS!TELL MEH!-
1. A Strange Girl

Okay this is my first **real** story and I'm sorry if there is some words missing,but enjoy it!

* * *

I heard voices. I thought they were going to do something to me, but I couldn't move at all. The voices got louder. I didn't know what to do at all trying to get out of a huge emerald,I found myself on a blue couch in a light blue blanket. I looked around unable to know where I was.

"Are you awake yet?"I heard a voice say. I jumped off the couch and looked around. A blue hedgehog a little taller than me, was walking down the stairs.

"Who are you and where am I?"I asked with my demanding voice. The blue hedgehog looked at me for a few minutes and said,

"My name is Sonic,you're in my house,and you need to calm down." I nodded and sat back down on the couch."Who are are you anyway?"Sonic asked. I looked to see where he was,but I found him sitting next to me.

"I'm Luna and...."I choked on the last words."And I don't know anything else..."My eyes watered,but I held the tears back, but a single tear fell freely. I felt Sonic put his hand on my back.

"Don't worry,"he whispered."You'll find out who you are in no time."I tried to smile.I remembered one thing....My brother.I remembered what he said to me.

_"Luna,always be strong and never cry over something or someone you love. Stay strong and never,NEVER cry."_

I remembered he was the only family.

"Come on,"Sonic said,grabbing my arm."I'm gonna show you the people `round here."My eyes didn't feel wet any more,so I followed Sonic around.I met:Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Jet, Wave, Storm, a little guy named Chip,Manic,Sonia,Rouge,Big,and E-123 Omega.

When we were walking back to Sonics' house,I saw a green hedgehog sleeping against a tree.

"Who's that?"I asked. I looked where the green hedgehog was.

"That's Scourge,lately he's been acting strange."I looked at Scourge again,and noticed his scar.

"Where did he get that scare?"I asked,still looking at him like a mother who thinks that he's her child.

"He won't tell anyone."Sonic said. We got back to Sonics' house,and I realised his house was **HUGE**!He had rooms for every one."Make yourself  
at home."Sonic said walking up the stairs.I looked around."Nothing to do..."

* * *

So how is it so far?Plese R&R!


	2. The Well

I walked outside hoping to find something entertaining. I found Shadow resting against a tree in the shade.

"Hi Shadow." I said sounding a little bored. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Whatever happened to friendly Luna?"I shrugged.

"Just bored."I said. He got up and said with his normal dark tone,

"Come with me for a sec." I nodded and started to follow went into a dark forest, Shadow was calm but I was getting  
scared. I heard a twig snap. I turned around, but I saw my foot on a broken twig. "Jumpy aren't we?" I heard  
Shadow say. I hit the back of his head. I must have hit him pretty hard because I heard him yell,**"OW!"**"Come  
on."I said grabbing him by the ear.....I wondered why he was still somehow was in front of me.

We came to a small opening from the pulled me out of the darkness and into the I saw that I wasn't holding his ears, I was holding his hand! I blushed, pretty hard I guess...He pulled me what I thought that he was pulling me close to him, but he didn't.

"Hey,What are you doing?!"I pulled then pushed me into the well! I closed my eyes,waiting for the pain to a while, I opened one eye and looked around. I was safely at the bottom of the well. I climbed out finding myself surrounded by trees and above was the clear sky. I walked forward until I heard a noise. Shadow came out from the wee and he was sitting at the edge of the well."Why did you push me into the well?!"I yelled at him. He only smirked at me.

"Wait for it."was all he said.I waited.

"Will you hurry up?"I heard a stubborn voice eyes windened.

"How..."Shadow was gone."Where did you go?"Then a person with silver hair and dog ears came out in  
front of me."Who are you?"I asked. He only got his sword out .I paniced.

"You'll see who I am soon demon!"he yelled.I closed my eyes and waited to die.

"Back off Inuyasha!"I heard Shadow's voise.

"You again?!"Inuyasha yelled again.

* * *

Wow, what's up with Inuyasha. R&R please.


	3. Inuyasha

You guys really like Luna don't you?Alright here's chapter three!Hope you like it!Remember:**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Inuyasha!**

* * *

_Inuyasha?What kind of name is that? _I thought. I looked at Shadow, he looked different, he had claws and  
a red glow around them.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha." Shadow demanded.

"Defending a weak demon girl?What the hell is wrong with you?Oh well,I might as well kill you both!"Inuyasha leaped and came right after me.I jumped and did a back flip to try to get away from him. We landed on our feet and Inuyasha had me almost killed me, if I wouldn't have kicked him in the stomach. I jumped over him and ran behind Shadow. Inuyasha was ready to attack again, but then we heard some one call for Inuyasha.

"Where are you Inuyasha?!" a girls' voice called. He didn't answer. I glared at him and yelled,

"He's over here!"Soon,I foot steps coming our way. I looked over Shadow's shoulder to see what was going on. A girl with black hair and brown eyes was next to Inuyasha, scolding him for some reason and Shadow had no choice but to come along with Inuyasha and Kagome. We came to their campsite, it was getting late. I told Kagome what was going on with me.

"That's kinda sad.."she said. I nodded.

"I know,it really hard not to remember any thing about myself." I said, trying not cry. Kagome changed the subject quickly.

"What do you think of Shadow?"I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"What I'm asking you is do you like Shadow?"I blushed.

"Yeah,I guess I kinda do..."Kagome smiled. I had a felling that her and I will be best friends."We should get some sleep Luna."Kagome said.I  
yawned and said," Kagome...""Good night Luna..."

I woke up finding myself alone. _This is not a good sign..._I thought. I stood up, I found a note that said that Shadow,Kagome,and Inuyasha would be looking for some  
food and they didn't want to wake me up."I might as well look around while I'm at it."I said to myself.

* * *

Good so far so good right and T was good huh?


	4. A Small Talk With Shadow

I walked around the place to see if there was any thing to, nothing at all. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep, until I heard a rustling noise.I opened my eyes and looked around again.

"W-who's there?"I asked trembling. Just then a huge wolf, about as tall as a great Dane and a pug's height mixed together, came after me! He growled at me .I did the only thing that could be done. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The wolf was right behind me, which only made me run faster. Next thing I knew, I ran into something cold. I looked emerald green eyes were staring at me.

"Nice to see you again."he said.I knew that voice like I knew at the back of my hand.

"Sonic?!Sonic is that you?"He only chuckled slightly.

"Yeah,Luna what happened?You're shaking..."I realized that I was shaking. I looked behind wolf demon was gone. I looked up at  
Sonic who was smiling for some reason.

"Sonic,why are you smiling?"He chuckled, then it turned into an evil laugh.

"You're really gullible aren't you?"I was shocked to see Sonic behave like this. I ran again hoping to find some one I knew and up the path with people I trusted.

"Luna where were you?"Kagome asked.I dropped to my knees and started to gasp for air.

"I was just resting against a tree and then a huge wolf demon came out of nowhere.I thought I found Sonic but..."I coughed. Shadow patted my back witch helped a lot.

"Thanks Shadow."He nodded.

"Come on,"Kagome said."Let's find Inuyasha."Shadow and I walked until we came across a river finding Inuyasha in the middle of it for some strange reason.I looked at my reflection. I was red with black highlights and I wore a black T-shirt and black pants that had a red stripe on each leg, but what really caught my eye, was my eye eye color was a dark blue and I was amazed how well it stood out. "Inuyasha,what are you doing?"Kagome must startled him because Inuyasha fell into the water! Soon,Kagome was drying Inuyasha's silver hair with a towl.

"What **were **you doing Inuyasha?"I asked."Feh..."was all he said.I shrugged.

"Me and Inuyasha are going to find some thing for his wound okay?"Kagome asked. When Inuyasha fell into the water, a rock cut him at his side. Me and Shadow were left alone.

"Why did you do that?"I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you protect me?"Shadow looked away.

"I couldn't let you die like that..."he said. I smiled.

"You know,you're really brave..."I said. I blushed. I couldn't believe I said that!He only looked at me.

"Uh...Thanks...."I think he blushed too!

"Uh...Shadow..."I said scooting a little closer to him."What's that?"He looked same wolf demon that was chasing me was walking towards us!

"Stay behind me."Shadow ordered. I did what I was attacked the demon hard, but the demon attacked him was bleeding pretty bad after a while.  
The wolf was about to attack again until a blue light came and knocked him looked at blue light....WAS COMING FROM ME!

* * *

All right Luna has a new power!You'll see what it's called in the next chapter.


	5. Pain

All right!Luna has a new power!Okay here's chapter five!

* * *

"What was that?"Shadow asked looking at me.I wasn't sure what to say at first then an idea came to name for my power.

"Aura!" I just looked at me.I rolled his eyes at me.I fell on my came running to me.

"Are you okay?!Are you hurt?"he asked.

"I'm...not...sure...."I said,holding my and I looked at the both saw red liquid on the 's eyes wolf demon attacked me before I could.

"Lie down on your right side."Shadow ordered.I did what he told me to came with Inuyasha right behind her.

"What happened?"she explained everything,while I still was lying on my side.

"Okay,I'll see what I can do."I heard Kagome say.I was really scared,but I couldn't let Shadow like that.I fell asleep soon.

I woke up finding Shadow right next to me!I sat up,witch really hurt.

Careful,"Shadow said."It's really sensitive."I nodded.I looked around.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"I asked.

"They went to look for supplies and they said I need to stay here with you."I smiled.I was glad that Shadow could stay with me.

"How's your side?"he asked.

"It's still sore."I said.I looked at tried to look like he didn't care,but his eyes gave it all really cared about me.I fell asleep,smiling.

* * *

I know,I know short good right?


	6. Two new people

Wow,this story is getting really popular!All right,here's chapter 6!

* * *

I woke up finding the wind hitting my face and Shadow's arms carrying me.I looked up.

"Shadow,why are you running?"I looked at me and said,

"There's a huge snake demon coming after us.I would've attacked,but you were sleeping and I didn't want it to come after you."I wasn't sure what to think of Shadow after he said that.  
First,he was some one I didn't count ,he was a person I thought of as a close friend.

He put down against a tree.

"Stay here."Shadow leaped up and scratched the demon right on the face."Bring it on,hell snake!"Like Shadow predicted,the snake demon came after  
me.I raised my arm up and used my aura as a force field.

"Get out of here,**now!**"Shadow called.

"You're not fighting alone."I said.I jumped and landed on the snake's head.I pressed my hands together to make it look like I was praying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Shadow yelled again.I opened my eyes and a huge blast of aura killed that snake demon instantly.I glided down  
carefully.

"What was that?"Shadow asked.

"I think I'll call it,Aura Blast."I smiled.

"Nice name for is your side?"I look at my left side and it wasn't bleeding or sore.

"It's okay."I walked around,trying to find the camp ended up walking to a both thought that maybe Inu-yasha or  
Kagome would be there.

"I don't think they're here Shadow"

"We have got to keep looking though."Shadow said.I were about to leave until I saw two figures walking towards us.

"Some one's coming."I got prepared for an attack.A midnight blue hedgehog with a green hedgehog next to midnight  
blue hedgehog had a black leather jacket on and the green one had an open orange behind them were two demons who looked  
demon was an ice one and looked like Sonic,but he looked like a sad puppy wanting a home,and the other one was tugging at  
the ropes around his wristes.

"Don't waste your time Knuckles,I already tried."

"Cut the act you two!I'm not buying it!I know you're not Sonic,and you're not Knuckles,so stop it!"the midnight blue hedgehog yelled.

"Hey!That **is **Sonic!I know it is."I said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am HIM!"Sonic pulled on the ropes until some one let go.

"Now,cut the ropes."Sonic hedgehogs did what they were told.I never saw Sonic act this way.

"Sorry for the misuderstanding,Sonic."midnight blue said.

"No the way who are you anyway?"Sonic said and cocked his blue smiled.

"My name is Midnight and this is Spike."he said pointing to the green hedgehog,who was quiet the whole time.

"I'm Luna and this is 've been looking for a half demon named Inu-yasha and a girl named you seen them?"I asked.  
They shook thier heads.

_ We got a long trip ahead of us..._I thought.


	7. What's going on at home

Okay,this is what's happening back home with the others at you like it!

* * *

"Why are you still here?"Rouge said,tapping her foot at was busy,working on some thing as usual.

"Sonic told me to stay if he told me then I'm gonna listen!"Tails knew he could be turned easy into fox soup,but it felt good to  
get all the frustration go. Rouge continued to tap her twitched his right ear.

"Well,I'm not going to find myself a dead echidna.I'm going."Rouge said,flying off to the well.

"Wait for me!"Tails ran as fast as he ran past Jet,who was...well...what else would he be doing besides testing out new gear.

"Tails,where are you going?"the hawk asked.

"I'm looking for Rouge,have you seen her?"Jet scratched his head,trying to think if he had seen her.

"Yeah,she went that way."he said pointing to his right.

"Thanks Jet!See you later."_Kid's cute I'll say that._Jet thought as he watched the little fox went off._But isn't he to young for Rouge?_Jet shrugged,got off his board and walked found Rouge with Amy next to her.

"You wanted to come why?"

"Because Sonic's gonna be there and you know I would just break down if he was gone forever..."Amy ran towards them and started  
to gasp for air.

"Tails,are you okay?"Amy asked the tired nodded.

"Good,now we can get going."Rouge said,grabbing Amy and Tails' wrists.

"Wait!Rouge,NOOOOOO!"Tails yelled._Nothing can stop this bat._Amy closed his eyes tightly,thinking that he will get hurt.  
Next thing the fox knew he was being lifted out of the well._What's going on?_He flew down and landed had completly  
had bone wings and every thing was transformed had her hair(or quills)down to her anckles and her piko  
piko hammer had a large,but thin,pitch three of them had claws,insted of didn't mind,but Tails and Amy were scared to  
death.

"What's going on?!"Amy yelled.

"I'm scared..."Tails said.

"Come on,"Rouge called."Let go find Knuckles!"

"Uh,**hem**"Tails and Amy said.

"And Sonic...."the bat they were off.

* * *

ACK!Short chapter I know!But as you can see Tails didn't right?


	8. Luna's Demon Form

All right!Chapter 8!Two new characters and Amy,Rouge,and Tails are here too....Let's see what will happen next...

* * *

We looked around the village for just a little longer and soon we found Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!We're over here!"I turned around and I saw something on her was a pale orange,fluffy,and it moved.I walk a little closer  
to it."Kagome,what's that?"Then it turned and it was a young boy,probably 8 or 9 years old and had aqua blue eyes and orange-brown hair.

"Who's that Kagome?"he asked.

"Luna,this is Shippo."she only looked at me.

"What are you looking at huh?"I asked Inuyasha.

"Funny how when we leave you and Shadow alone,because you two seem to always get lost."

"WHAT!?"I yelled."Oh yeah,well at least **I **didn't fall into a river."

"So,at least **I **didn't get wounded from a stupid wolf demon!"

"You are** so **impatient and evil!"

"And proud of it!"

"You...you.."I just about had enough of I felt claws growing,my fur growing too,and spikes growing from my back and my as I was  
about to hurt Inuyasha a demon,snake demon again,came right in front of me.I had enough with almost everything.I unleashed all my wrath on that one,huge,  
snake demon.I attacked until I saw flesh came out and soon the others began to attack it had a small sword,not a dagger,but a thew  
ice blades at it,Knuckles burned it's head,Inuyasha tried to kill it,but failed,Kagome and Shippo stood back,and Shadow cut some of it's tail off.I jumped to the head  
and actually cut the snake demon's head off.I heard Kagome and Shippo scream when it's head fell.I landed on the ground and looked at Inuyasha and started to  
walk towards ,sword ready in hand,got ready to attack.

"FETCH!"I heard someone yell.I turned my head and saw a stick thrown.I ran after that stick,for some strange reason.I bring it back,with it in my hand and then I  
yelled,

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!!"I saw a small pond and looked at myself.I had fangs hang out of my mouth,my fur was thick,and I had claws.I looked like a huge  
wolf.I started to calm down and turned back to normal.

"Luna!You're bleeding!"Shippo screamed.I looked at my leg,and it was bleeding.I looked for herbs that I can use to heal my wound.I found some and I saw Spike  
come to me.

"Are you okay?"he never really spoke until now.I shook my head and said,

"Not really.A wound is on my left leg,but I can heal it."Spike looked down,picked a few herbs and handed them to me.

"Use these."I nodded and grabbed them out of his hand.I looked over at Shadow,he was turning red.I couldn't hear what they were saying,so I shrugged.

"Thanks Spike."I smiled and shrugged.

"Look!There's a village nearby!We can stay the night at an inn."I heard Kagome held out his hand to help me up.I took his hand and we walked towards  
Kagome and the all came up to a small inn and we spent the night.I couldn't sleep that night.

"Kagome...Kagome,are you awake?"I asked.

"I'm up."I heard Spike say.I looked over where he was over by the door,sitting down and looking at nothing really.

"Can't sleep?"I nodded.

"So,who is Midnight any way?"Spike looked at me.I never really saw it,but he had crystal blue eyes.

"He's looking for his long lost 's been gone for ten years."

"Really?What's she like?"Spike shrugged.

"He never really talks about makes him upset."

"Oh...I hope Midnight finds her soon!"I only smiled.I fell asleep sunlight woke me up the next morning.

"Good morning Luna!"Kagome said.

"Good morning Kagome."I one was sitting in somewhat of a circle."What's going on?"

"Well...We thought that since you're injured you could pick who you want to hang out with."Kagome explained.

_ Uh-oh..._I thought._Who am I going to pick?_

All right!Now it's time for you,that's right you to vote for who you want Luna to hang out with!I will put up a poll and come and vote!(voting ends on July 13)

* * *


	9. Who Will It Be?

Okay,only ONE person voted and now here's what she said.

* * *

"Well?"Kagome asked.

"I pick....Shadow!"I ear twitched.

"Okay,I guess I'll go with,Midnight today."Kagome said.

"Today,I think I'll go take a walk around the place."Sonic said with his sarcastic smile.

"Let me come with you."Spike said.

"Well I guess I'm going with him."Inuyasha said carelessly and pointed at Knuckles.

Later...

"So,what do you want to do?"I asked.

"How about taking a walk around the lake?"

"Sounds great!"

Soon...

"Want to sit down?"

"No,unless you want to."I sat down on a nearby talked for awhile and soon he brought something up.

"You remind me of Maria."

"Who's Maria?"I didn't say any thing for a while."I'm sorry for making you upset."

"No,you didn't upset me I...just..."I felt so sorry for him.I hugged him.

"Um...Thank you?"Shadow said.I let him go.

Oh!I'm sorry..."I pulled some of my fur (quills whatever!) out of my eyes.

"Don't be."he said and his eyes seemed to be looked at one another for a while.

"Well well well,look what the black cat dragged in."a mystical voice looked up and a black cat,about the same size as me,was on a branch of a tree standing up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"Shadow demanded.

"My name is Mystic and I want HER!"she said,pointing at leaped after me,Shadow tossed her against a tree.

"Luna,get out of here!"he said.

"I'm not leaving you!"Mystic leaped after me again and I attacked came up right behind her,but his attack jumped up on a branch.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought..."she said and ran off.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know,but are you okay?"I we were walking back we saw Sonic and Spike on our way.

"So,what do you like to do Spike?"No reply."Spike?"Nothing came out of him."You don't talk much,do you?"Spike nodded."Well,I have a lot to talk it okay if I tell you?"He talked and talked and soon Spike's ear began to twitch.


	10. SPIKE?

Okay,for those of you who don't know,I have been trying to fix it,but no matter what words dissapper!If you don't like it,not my falt.(I'm not trying to be mean,I'm tired of hearing things like this.)

* * *

We were packing. I was starting to get bored.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.  
Kagome nodded.

"Sure,you can find Knuckles and Inuyasha."I shrugged and went outside.I fought a few wolves to get them out of my way, I heard Inuyaha's voice.

"There is no way you can have that!"he yelled.

"So what,I WANT IT!"

Oh boy,I are they up to now? Spike was leaning against a tree,shaking his head.

"What's going on?"I asked.  
Spike pointed to a berry that laid in front of them.I shook my head, picked up the berry and ate it.

"Awwww,I wanted to eat that."Knuckles whinned.

"To the way,Kagome needs you both."They shrugged and walked away.

"Bored?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but why a berry?Why can't it be something else?"Spike shrugged.

"Found you again,this is just a purrrfect day."I looked ."Now I'm gonna..."she looked at Spike, his ear twitched.

"You're gonna what?"I asked, looked at Spike, he yawned.

"Nothing, I've got better things to do."She jumped to the next branch,and she was gone.  
Spike was already started going to the next village.

"What took you so long?"Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice.

"Listen up demon boy,I am in NO mood to deal with you right now."I said. Inuyasha looked at me.I didn't care,I just wanted to go.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"Shippo asked for the fifty secondth time.

"For the last time,I said NO!"Inuyasha yelled. Kagome shook her head.  
We have a long road ahead of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"Sonic yelled.

"You have to have a bath Sonic you're filthy!"I said. Since Knuckles had the element of fire,he was keeping the water warm.

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"Quit being a drama king Sonic."Shadow said. I was getting soaked.

"Well,at least I'm not gonna get one."

"I wouldn't be to sure Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because you're next."I said. He ran off somewhere.

It was a long night.I couldn't sleep.I saw something moving in the darkness.I got up and walked over Midnight and followed whatever was moving.I came to a cluster of trees,then there was a cleared area. He was standing,waiting,for someone.

"You're late."he said with a cold voice. It was near.

"So what,I found only one half-breed so far and it's that girl so wouldn't you let me capture her?

"Because we have to, if she suspects anything,we're both dead."

"Yes,I know, what do you want me to do now?"Mystic ,Spike said some words that would've killed me.

"Kill Inuyasha and then kill I have them both killed,I'll be the only half-breed and the Darkness King."

* * *

Wow,who saw that coming?R&R please!


	11. Who are they?

Okay,so far,Spike was the bad guy,but in this chap. you'll see a secret side of him ^^

* * *

"I'm not going to kill them." Mystic said,coldly.

"Why not?"

"You only told me to collect the half breeds,you never told me that you wanted someone killed." Spike was silent for a Mystic said,"You care for the girl,don't you?" Spike looked at her with disgust.

"No I do not."Mystic gave him a small smile.

"You do so."

"You will kill them,one way or another..."He disappeared.I came out of my hiding space and walked carefully towards Mystic.

"I'm not going to harm you,he doesn't want you dead."she explained.

"I know,but why?"

"Listen to me,you,Sonic,Shadow,Knuckles,Midnight,and I will go back to our 's not safe here."

"I'm not dead yet,I'm staying to fight."

"You don't understand."She looked up at me with her bright green eyes that made feel uneasy."He will kill anyone that'll get in his way,even you."

"Okay."I said and ran off to wake the others.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why do we have to leave so early?"Knuckles whinnied.

"Shut up or I'll chaos blast your ass."

"Watch your mouth hedgehog."I said coldly.

"What's wrong?"Sonic asked.

"Nothing,come on already!" We were climbing over a small mountain then,we heard a shriek.A demon that had skeleton wings came over the mountain top.

"Keep your guard on!"I yelled. An electric like demon came on a pitchfork mallet combo like thing that she sat on like a witches broom.

"Who are you and what do you want?"I asked.

"You don't need to know."the demon with the skeleton wings said and clawed my shoulder.I moved quickly to the left;she missed. The electric demon attacked Shadow, his claws glowed red. Quickly, I used a move that nearly took me down.

"AURA BLAST!" Soon, I was surrounded by my aura and it quickly turned into a bomb like explosion. The two demons were out, then I heard someone coming.

"Amy, Rouge! Are you okay?" A little fox came running towards us.

"Tails? Why didn't he turn into a demon?" I heard Sonic ask himself. The fox came over to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Luna. Do you know thses two?" I pointed at the two demons.

"Amy! Rouge!" Knuckles looked at Tails, then looked at the demon with the skeleton wings. Slowly, she got up, along with the pink one.

"so, you're Amy Rose and Rouge, I've heard abot you two." Midnight said. He was quiet mostly and it seemed like something was bothering him. Mystic looked at him with concern, but didn't say anything. Just what was going on?


	12. Alone

I helped tend Rouge's wings, while Mystic tended Amy's wounds.

"So, who are you two anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Rouge and I'm suppose to be a bat, but now..." I nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm Luna by the way." I said. Rouge looked at me and mumbled something. "Are you okay Rouge?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. I looked over at Shadow who yawned. Rouge looked at Knuckles and sighed slightly.

"You don't seem okay." I said. She quickly looked up at me and sighed again.

"Just between you and me, don't you think that Knuckles is kinda cute?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, he is kinda cute." Rouge looked at him again.

"I agree, and I also kinda.... like him a little...." She said.

"A little?" I asked.

"Okay, I like him, I'm crushing on him okay?" Rouge sighed. "And it's not a walk in the park girl..." I nodded. She didn't seem to happy about it though.

"I'll tell you something," I said. Rouge looked up. "I think I kinda like Shadow, I'm not to sure though..." Rouge smiled and laughed a little.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..." she said.

"No, I'm not. It's true." Rouge looked at me.

"You know kid, there's something about you that I like. I think we're gonna be good friends." I nodded.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know..." Tails started to say.

"What?" I asked.

"You kinda look like that girl who was sealed in the Master Emerald for ten years."

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. Tails explained what happened, then I got furious. Sonic or Knuckles didn't tell me that I was the one who was sealed in there. "Why didn't you guys tell me?! That's the same thing as lying to me! Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled.

"We didn't tell you for a reason." Sonic said calmly.

"But still Sonic!" I ran from all of them, my curse, when I turned into that wolf. I head some one yell my name, but I didn't look back. I didn't want to hurt them....

I didn't know where I was. I was alone for the first time. I didn't know if I should cry or just keep going. I just yelled in furry. All I could see was red, not sure if I was seeing blood or I was just mad.

"Damn it..." I said underneathmy breath. Then I heard some thing move. I was angered as it was, I was prepared. "Show yourself, if you dare." Slowly, a wolf demon who was covered in blood fell to the ground, he had died. I just stared at him for a while, then looked up. "This is all your fault! If you woldn't have came, I would still be with my friends!" I yelled, thinking that Spike now known as the Darkness King could hear me. It started to rain. I yelled in furry again. Why was this happening to me?

I continued to walk, my shoes had a few holes in them and my shirt did too. Just when I thought I lost hope, I saw a village. I smiled and ran as fast as I could. I spent the night at an inn. I was all alone, with no one. I felt a twich of saddness and anger inside of me. I missed my friends already, but I didn't want to hurt them at that time.


	13. Human Inuyasha!

Okay here's chap. 13! In this chap. Luna will meet my sis' character. Hope you like it!

* * *

I kept walking on the path that led away from the village. I bought a new sword and some cloths too. I sighed. When it was time for me to eat, I sat down on a nearby stump and I was about to eat some dry bread until I heard a sound. It was coming from a berry bush that was located on my right. I got my sword out and held it steady. I looked over it; I saw a sky blue hedgehog was crouched over. Then she looked up and jumped up.

"Who are and why were you disturbing my lunchtime?" She asked in a demanding voice. Her quills faded into a red. Was she mad.

"I thought you were going to attack me." I said. There was a short silence then we just laughed. She told me her name was Selvest and she came from Mobius just like me and Midnight and the others that I left behind.

"So, are you with someone? Do you have, like, a traveling partner?" I looked away from her.

"No, not at all." Selvest looked a little upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well anyways, I was just minding my own business then BOOM! I found myself right here." She said. Sounded like the Darkness King's work. I sighed. Just what was he going to do to these two worlds? I wondered. Selvest and I started to get along quickly. Until a savage wind started to come out of nowhere. A woman wearing a strange kimono and had a fan in her right hand with red-ish like eyes and black hair stood in front of us.

"Hm. No sacred jewel shards here and I swore there was at least a few here." She said. her voice sounded gental, but deadly.

"Kagra..." Selvest growled. her quills started to fade into a red again. She turned to me quickly. "Run, now! Before she gets to you!

"But I want to-"

"GO NOW!" Selvest yelled. I ran and at that same moment thunder came and rain came down, hard. A cave was nearby and I ran there as fast as I could. I got there in time, but when I got there the lighting struck the top of the cave and the rock fell down. I was sealed inside the cave. I don't know why, but I started to cry. I curled in a corner and I stayed there for a while.

I didn't here the thunder or lightning any more, but now I felt weak. I looked up and saw the stars, but no moon.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon." I said to myself.

"Yeah, you don't have to say that you know. I know when it's the new moon." A voice said. It sounded familiar. I walked up to him and soon I saw long black hair. I gulped and I reached out to touch his shoulder. Then he looked up. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Luna, you?" His eyes grew wide slightly.

"Luna? I thought you were dead. It's me, Inuyasha." I nearly passed out. Inuyaha? What was he doing here? I explained to him about Spike being the Darkness King and how he wanted to kill both of us. Inuyasha nodded when I was done talking. "Sounded like a betrayal." he said. I sighed.

"Inuyasha, why did you ask who I was when you could see me?" I asked. He first told me what happened to him when a new moon was in the sky. Then he told me,

"Also, it's because you don't look normal. You look like a human now." Again, I nearly passed out. ME, a human?! I looked down. My pants were too tight and felt like my shirt was going to rip in the back. I thought that I must've been dreaming, but I knew I wasn't.

"Um... Inuyasha...." I began to say. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and handed it to me; he only had a white shirt on now. I looked at him then took it out of his hands; he turned around so that I could change. _Why am I human? I don't have any human blood in me.... Do I? _I continued to think. When I got the shirt over my head, it looked more like a dress then a shirt. I looked around and saw Inuyasha asleep. What kind of touble is going to happen soon?


	14. Darkness

I tried to wake Inuyasha. I had found a way to get out.

"Inuyasha! Get up!" He yawned.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding grumpy. I rolled my eyes, I hated his attitude.

"I need to barrow your sword." Without even asking why, I gave it to me. There was some rocks that were as sensitive like rice paper (The easiest paper to rip). I stabbed the rocks and just as I thought the sword went all the way through. It was like cutting paper. Soon I made a passage way for me and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Get up or I'll say 'that word'." His ears perked up; he sat up.

"Don't you even try." He said glaring at me. He followed me into the passage way.

------------------------  
Meanwhile......  
------------------------

"If Inuyasha hurts my sister, he's a dead dog!" Midnight said with anger in his voice. Kagome looked back at him.

"I'm sure he won't Midnight, calm down." Midnight turned his head quickly.

"CALM DOWN!? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY SISTER IS IN THERE WITH A **DEMON**?!" Midnight yelled. Knuckles shook his head.

"Midnight, Luna can handle him. Don't worry." Sonic said. "Inuyasha is a half demon right?" Kagome nodded. Midnight continued to yell. Amy tried to break the rocks with her mallet, but there was no luck.

"I just don't understand why we aren't demons any more." She said pondering. Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles move a few rocks, but it wasn't enough. Midnight couldn't take it any more.

"That's it! She doesn't even know I'm her brother! I'm going in there!" He found a small opening and he turned into a wolf; he went right in, just like he said.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha,be quiet!" I said. He rolled his eyes. I would've hit him,but I was listening to someone talking. It took me a while to figure out it was the Darkness King talking to someone else.

"I want you to kill Inuyasha, but leave Luna to me. I have an offer for her." The Darkness King said. "Also, any half-breeds you find, kill them. Got it Darkness?" I didn't hear anything, so he must've nodded. "After when Mystic left me, I didn't know what to do until you came. Don't screw up, understand?"

"Yes, Master. I shall not disappoint you." A voice that sounded like Shadow's, only darker said. Inuyasha and I turned around a corner and I saw the one called Darkness. I couldn't see him clearly, but I did see blue streaks. "So, you must be Luna. Where is that half demon, Inuyasha?" I heard Inuyasha growl.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you no good, pure evil, dirt eating-"

-------------------------  
With Midnight.....  
------------------------

Midnight sniffed around for Luna's sent. He had a faint sent of her, but he smelled something else. He growled.

"Um, Midnight. Could you let us in somehow?" Kagome's voice sounded faint. Midnight jumped, landed on the huge bolder, and jumped off. The bolder rolled away not quickly, but it moved. "Thank you Midnight." Kagome said, patting Midnight's head. Midnight barked and led the way.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Inuyasha yawned.

"You done yet?" I hit his shoulder.

"You can make insults like you've known how to do it when you were born." Darkness said. I scoffed. "But, I have to kill your friend here."

"He is not exactly a friend,and if you kill him you kill me first. I won't back down without a fight!"

"Very well. I'll wound you nearly to death, and then I'll kill Inuyasha." He lunged foward at me, sword ready in hand. I dodged and grabbed his ankle. I threw him against a wall of rocks. He picked himself up. Inuyasha jumped and tried to punch him, but Darkness rolled and Inuyasha missed. He attacked again, this time he didn't miss. Inuyasha punched him in the stomach. I ran towards Darkness, I had a sharp rock in my hand. I stabbed his shoulder. It didn't do much, but it hurt him pretty well.

"You're the warior all right, but you're weaker than a sick dog with a heat stroke." He said. I threw the rock at him,but he dodged. The rock went through the wall of rocks. It was the sensitive rock! I grabbed Darkness' wrist and threw him against the rocks. " Is that all you can do?" Sunlight hit me. I transformed back to normal along with Inuyasha. "Oh crap..." Darkness said.

"You're going to say more then just that, you weak worm." I said. Inuyasha jumped.

"WIND SC-"

"sit..." I whispered. Inuyasha was forced to the ground. "Not just yet Inuyasha." I grabbed Darkness' neck and held him up. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded. He smircked.

"Like I'll tell you." He said. My head started to hurt. "I've finally managed to control your mind." I put him down and held me head.

"STOP!" I yelled. The pain continued to increase. Inuyasha just stood there. Darkness was controling his mind too! I shook my head, hoping that'll trow him off. Then I heard a bark. I turned around and I saw a midnight blue wolf come running towards us. Darkness wasn't paying any attention, until the wolf attacked him. The wolf growled, I could see the flames in his eyes. An arrow hit Darkness' shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kagome. Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Mystic, Amy, Shippo, and Rouge weren't to far behind.

"Release their minds now!" Shadow demaned.

"Well, nice to see you again step- brother." Shadow's eyes widened. "Well, I've wasted my time here. I'm outa here." He telaported away. My head still hurt.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"The begening," I said. "Of the end..."


	15. Darkness King Battle

Midnight called me over.

"Luna! There's a body over there! I think you should take a look at it!" He looked panicked. I walked over, moving my body so sharp rocks didn't cut me. Lying on the ground, lifeless, was Spike! I shook him, hoping he would wake up. Nothing....

"Is he....?" Kagome looked at him.

"I think.... his soul was taken away.... or he really is dead." She said. Anger came to me, but I calmed shortly.

"The Darkness King has gotten on my last nerve. He is going down! Even if I die he's dead!" I made an arua blade ( a sword made by her arua ) and held it with a firm grip. "Here's the plan," I explained to them what we should and shouldn't do. Midnight spoke.

"Sounds a little risky..."

"It's going to have to do Midnight. If this doesn't work, then we just make it up as we go along." Everyone agreed and I explained to everyone where they should go. "Okay, Sonic, you stand on the right side and me and Midnight stand in front. Kagome and Knuckles will stand behind us with bows and arrows. Shadow and Inuyasha will stand on the left side and the others will stand behind him, making him surrounded." Everyone thought it was a good plan and we went to look for the Darkness King, but we found Darkness instead.

"Can't I get away from you for one minute?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Shadow went up in front of me.

"Why did you try to mind control Luna?" He demanded. Darkness smirked.

"You really want to know? She makes a good warrior for the Darkness King, making it easy to kill anyone, but instead of just bringing her mind- controlled, I was gonna wound her almost to death. That half- breed is very useful in many ways." I slapped him across his face.

"Half- breed? You call me a half- breed?" I asked coldly. Darkness shuddered. "I have heard many insults once in my lifetime, but half-breed is the wost to me. You and the Darkness King are dead!" I took my sword and almost stabbed him, if it weren't for Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Kagome trying to stop me. I was furious and they try to stop me? I shook them off until Darkness yelled in pain and I didn't even hurt him.... yet.

"He's mind controlling me.... He's been doing this to me ever since-" He yelled in pain once more. " Ever since I saw him..... He's been making me attack you all this time... But I am Shadow's step- brother.... I'll explain when you kill the Darkness King.... HURRY!" We ran deeper into the cave. I couldn't see anything for the longest time. Then, I saw a light not too far. I ran towards it, with everyone following me. There he stood, the Darkness King.

"Well, nice to see you again Luna. Well since all of you are here to stay for a while I hope that maybe if I tell you what I did so far." I scoffed.

"Tell me now..." I said coldly.

"Luna, you gotta be careful." Shadow said. Darkness King laughed evilly.

"Well, if you wish." He jumped in the air aiming his sword at Shadow. "I was the one who turned into this pile of crap and led you here into this world, hoping that you would die!" He plunged at Midnight next, only cutting his arm slightly. "Then, that didn't work, so I stole Spike's soul; turning myself into him." He attacked Inuyasha, but he dodged. "But before all of that, I sealed you into the Master Emerald at the age of five." My eyes grew wide; I shook with anger. He turned back to Shadow and stabbed him in the stomach.

"NO!" I screamed. Shadow fell to his knees and on the ground. I ran to him. There was no signs of life in him. "Shadow....." He lay there, motionless.

"Well, doesn't that want to make you want revenge?" Darkness King asked. I was mad at him; I was sad that Shadow was gone, but I remembered something that my father said to me._You may hate someone for all your life, but if the one you love dies, you can give all your life arua to make him alive again._ I looked up.

"No." I stood up and turned around. "No, it doesn't because I can make him alive again by doing this!" I went down on my knees and slowly arua came out of my body and into his. Midnight shook his head, but didn't do anything. Shadow opened his eyes slightly. I nearly went down all the way. All of my arua went into him and he was alive again, but I lay down and started to close my eyes.

"Luna! No, don't die!" Midnight yelled. He sat down next to me. I looked at him and said,

"Don't worry about me..... I'll be in a better place..."

"Don't leave me sis.... please....." I smiled and lastly said,

"I'll miss you bro, but I'll be with you....." I took my last breath and didn't wake up.

* * *

Midnight's eyes burned with tears. He hugged Luna's lifeless body.

"I'll miss you sis...." He started to cry. Darkness King lunged after him. Shadow picked up Luna's sword and blocked the attack.

"If you want to attack him, you'll have to go through me first!" Sonic kicked the Darkness King in the back, Knuckles and Kagome loaded their bows and shot him in the soulder.

"You have a good aim." Kagome said. Knuckles shrugged.

"Well, I don't like to brag..." But the Darkness King was to powerful, he took the arrows out and threw them at Shadow and Sonic. Rouge kicked him at the back of the head, but he counter attacked, by hitting her at the side of her head. Inuyasha and Tails did a attack together, but that didn't work either.

"He's too strong!" Knuckles said. Then a bright light came out of nowhere. Luna's body faded away.

"What the heck's going on?!" Sonic looked around, trying to find who made that light. The light faded. There, with angel wings, was Luna! Her fur/ quills were bronze golden with golden highlights. Her wings were bigger than her body.

"I will destroy you Darkness King, you will pay for what you did." She said. She flew above Shadow and tapped on his head lightly. She did the same for Sonic and Knuckles. Three of them grew wings and Sonic was the only one who turned pure white. Shadow had white ribbons around his wings. Knuckles had small wings and they looked like they were from a cartoon and unlike the others, his wings weren't attached to his body. The real battle had begun.


	16. Goodbye Inuyasha,hello new adventure!

"Get out of here, all of you!" Luna said. Mystic came up.

"We can't leave you!" She said.

"You need to listen to her, she knows what she's doing." Shadow said. Without any disagreement, they left. Knuckles made the first attack. He flew down at punched the D. King on his left shoulder. He yelled in pain. Sonic made the next attack, but it failed. Luna made the next attack, she kicked his back. The D. King swung his sword at Knuckles, trying to cut the wings off. But he'd forgotten that Knux's wings weren't attached to his body. Knuckles punched his stomach and D. King fell on his back.

"You might as well give up. You're not going to win." Knuckles said.

"You're gonna fail Darkness King." Luna said. He laughed evilly.

"No, it is you that has failed." He hit all of them with one strike. Luna slowly got mad.

"You still can't win..."

"Then try to stop me, from covering these two worlds in darkness!" Luna flew up, along with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. They all started to murmur something underneath their breaths.

"God is with us. God love us all." They all began to pray. _I pray that every one will be safe and the worlds will stay the way they were. _Luna prayed. **I pray that you'll protect every one and give us strength Lord. **Knuckles prayed. Please don't let anyone die Lord... I want them to stay alive Sonic prayed. **_Please let Luna stay with us... she means a lot to me and I don't want her to die at all Lord... _**Shadow prayed. **_In Jesus' name we pray, Amen._** As they finished their prayer, a light came out of the Darkness King. Shadow saw his chance.

"You want darkness? I'll give you darkness!!" Orbs of blackness started to surround Shadow's hands; where his quills were black they turned golden. He threw the orbs at the Darkness King and soon, the D. King disappeared. Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic turned to normal and Luna still was the same.

"Luna, aren't you going to stay with us?" Shadow asked. Luna looked up in the sky.

"I don't think I can Shadow. It's only up to Him." Sonic eyes started to burn with tears.

"Well, if you can't come.... I wanna say a few things to you." Luna looked at him. "You are something special and you really help us out. You may have a nasty temper, but it's helps when you turn into a wolf and attack the bad guys." Knuckles spoke next.

"You're definitely not like the other girls, but that's why I think of you as a friend. Even though you can hog all the attention, you still don't let that attention get to you." Luna smiled. A light came down on Luna.

"He's wanting me back. I be seeing you guys." She started to fly off until Shadow grabbed her wrist.

"You're not leaving until I say my part." Luna flew down a little bit. "You mean a lot to me and..." His eyes started to fill with tears. "You can't go! You just can't Luna! Please..." She didn't know what to do now.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I gatta go." Her hand slid out of Shadow's as she flew off into the light. Sonic let a single tear go, Knuckles was trying not to cry, but he let it all go and Shadow, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Let's go Shadow." They left.

* * *

"Where's Luna?" Midnight asked. Sonic only looked up in the sky.

"She's... she's in a better place now..." Midnight immediately shut down. He went down on his knees and started to cry.

"No! She can't be gone! She's my sister! She can't die!" He continued to cry. Mystic also started to sob, but tried her best to hold it in. Rouge and Tails couldn't help but to cry. Then, later on, they went down the well for the last time.

"I can't believe she's gone...." Midnight said.

"Who said I was?" Midnight's ears pricked up. He looked up from the ground and there stood was his sister, Luna. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Don't you ever, **ever **do that again." He said. She smiled.

"I won't, unless if I have to." She smiled. Sonic took a right turn and saw Luna.

"Hey guys! She's not dead! She's still alive!" Every one ran to hug her, but it was Knuckles that gave a problem.

"Knuckles...."

"What can I ever do to show you how great it is for you to be here?"

"Try not to break me in half?" She asked.

"Deal!" He let go of her. Shadow looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Can't I get a hug from the one person that I really care about?" Luna asked Shadow. He walked to her slowly and gave her a long hug. "Um... Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Choking, not breathing..." Shadow let go of her quickly.

"Sorry." He said. Luna smiled.

"It's okay. But I have a feeling that we've still got big things ahead of us! This hedgehog/echidna won't stay bord forever!"

"You mean you're a-" Sonic began.

"Yup, half hedgehog half echidna. I'm Luna the half breed and I won't take crap from any one. There's more half breeds out there and I'll be there to help them!"

"Along with me!" A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Spike. "That's right, I'm still alive and what the Darkness King did to me, I'll be glad to help any half breed. I'm Spike the half hedgehog half echidna and I'm not the guy to be messin' around with. Also with Darkness." Darkness came up in front of every one and started to speak.

"I too am a half breed." Every one looked at him like he was from a different planet. "My mother was a human and my father was a hedgehog. I'm half human. I am Shadow's step-brother because I'm pretty much illegal and I was left with Shadow's family, until he was kidnapped. I'll explain what happened to you later Shadow." Shadow nodded. Luna smiled.

"I used to have a best friend who was a green echidna, he said his mother was a green hedgehog, but I'm not sure if he's a half breed. His name is Gorum and he's often lazy. It won't be too hard trying to find him." Spike said.

"Then I guess we'll be busy then! Let's go!" Luna said

"Yeah!"


	17. Epilogue

"Are you still alive?" The creature asked the Darkness King.

"Barley..." he black creature held him up.

"Don't worry, where we're going their going to pay for what they did to you and we shall call you Darkri."

* * *

"Let's go guys, come on!" Luna said. Gorum was close and she knew it. Her memory came back and that's all she wanted, but there was something more than just her memory that she wanted, she wanted to be with someone. Someone who she loved and who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Shadow walked next to her, Midnight watching him like a hawk (and no, not Jet!).

"Can you tell your brother to stop watching me, he's really starting to creep me out." Shadow said.

"I wish, he won't listen to me." She sighed. A green echidna was spotted and Spike ran right after him.

"Gorum?" He said. There was a snore. Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to the green wad of fur.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said, hitting his boot. He snored again before waking up.

"Huh? What? It wasn't me." He said.

"Are you Gorum?" He yawned before replying.

"Yup, now can you take a ticket or something, I'm a little busy here." He went back to sleep. Luna walked to his head and yelled,

"WAKE UP NOW!" He fell out of his hammock and onto the ground.

"Hey! What was that fo-"

"Nice to meet you Gorum. I'm Luna and I'll be glade to help you out with anything."

"Oh.... Kay?" Darkness walked up to him.

"Are you a half breed or not?" He asked.

"Like I'll tell you." Spike tapped on Luna's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him too much, he gets like this only when he's woken up by someone he doesn't know or know very well." She nodded and said.

"Look, we just want you to come with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say girl." Sonic twitched his ear.

"Something the matter Sonic?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I just thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Well, it was something that sounded like a, _pika_. It's probably nothing." Luna shrugged. What they didn't know was that they were enering a world. A world were these creatures lived. Creatures called Pokemon.


End file.
